Let your hair down
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: Holidays working late at the lab again, with six watching in the background. why wont she just sleep? short fluff holix. terrible summary i know XD


First fanfiction! And of course it had to be holix right? We need more holix in the world! This will only be a small short fluff as its late and it's a fleeting moment I thought holiday and six should have. Anyway, this is dedicated to carro as she basically runs holix on tumblr and YouTube, so this is my little way of saying thanks! Just a little something, so don't be too disappointed please! This will be the first, but not the last story I hope, if anyone has any ideas in particularly feel free to speak up! I'll do anything, fluff, angst, songfic, lemony etc just ask.

Any who, i'm pretty sure there's some disclaimers i need to say like i don't own any of the characters, or the story or the series blah blah. If there's anything else i need to add, tell me and I will.

Let it begin!

Title - Let your hair down

She rubbed her sleep deprived eyes again for the nth time tonight, 'or was it morning?' She thought. leaning away from the computer screen her eyes glanced grimly at the orange sun rising through the windows in the quiet lab, she had been the only one there all night, working through mind numbing equations, test results and data collections, looking for a pattern, a sequence, an anomaly, ANYTHING! Anything that could help end the nightmare of the nanites. Moaning wearily into her hands she pulled her hair out of the tight bun and let it flow over her shoulders relieving some tension. She had people that counted on her, people she loved, people she hated, people she didn't even know, she needed to save them.

She sighed 'well letting my thoughts wonder won't help them will it' she rolled her head in a circle stretching her neck before hunching over the keyboard to type again, the soft repetitive tapping filling the silent room.

Little did she know it wasn't just her, six was there. He had always been there actually, much to six's confusion. He had picked up a habit of waiting in the shadows, watching Rebecca each night, only going on his way back to his room once she was asleep and it stuck.

'I do it to make sure she was safe, that she got enough sleep, in case she needed more coffe-'six grimaced at his train of thought, he had spent a lot of time in the shadows mulling over his 'feelings', coming to terms with the fact that he did in fact care for Rebecca, the only one who could drag, kicking and screaming, emotions out of him, yet it was still all new to him, still alien. His stoic, ninja side was screaming at him that it was stupid, he was going to get himself killed, and yet he didn't really care, all he cared about was Rebecca. And at the moment he cared that she was working herself to death.

He made himself visible as he walked away from the cloaking shadows towards Rebecca. Standing by her side he allowed himself to watch her furiously tapping away at the computer fully focused for a second before clearing his throat to make himself known.

'Oh six, I didn't see you there sorry' she looked up at him with heavy eyes

Six took in her tired form, clothes creased, darkness around her eyes, hair sticking out in clumps and strands. His eyes showed deep concern for her, but the mirrored glasses hid all

'You need sleep holiday' six said in his monotone voice giving nothing away

'-But six, I need to work'

'You need sleep'

'-six'

'Having you in this state won't help anyone' he replied 'go to bed'

'I know, I know, its just i need to do the calculations and the data needs to be organised, and nanites and -'she was cut short as she felt six softly brush a lose clump over hair that hung in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The gesture relaxed her and she pressed her head against the agent's hand. Six froze, shocked that he let his cool slip for a moment to do the bold move and how positively she responded to it.

A content sigh escaped her lips

'Don't 'she said weakly 'messing with my hair makes me sleepily' she trailed off her eyes drooping

Six's eyebrow raised slightly at this new discovery, Rebecca liked her hair being played with. Well he could use this to get her to finally sleep at least.

He gingerly ran his hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp 'Rebecca, please, you need sleep'

Her eyes drooped closed as she started to drift off slightly 'ok, but work ...'

Six softly shushed her 'I'll take care of it don't worry'. He looked down at her as she drifted off, he couldn't leave her here. He had to take her to her room.

Tenderly six slipped his arm under her knees and around her back picking her up bridal style. He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and continued to make his way towards Rebecca's room.

Smoothly and silently he walked along the blank corridors careful not to wake her. His stone heart melted as he looked at her sleeping form in his arms, her face, beautiful even when sleep deprived, was buried against his chest.

'*sigh* the things you do to me Rebecca'

He reached the door and punched in the memorised code for holiday's room, the metal door swished open and he entered. Finding the bed he softly laid her down pulling the cover over her. He paused for a moment, stroking the side of her face before standing up stiffly. he automatically scanned the room mapping the objects, corners, furniture stopping as a picture frame caught his eye. Hesitantly he inspected it, his eyes flicking over to Rebecca to check that she was asleep. The picture included Rex smiling goofily, Rebecca laughing and six standing motionless next to them face blank.

'She keeps a picture of me' the thought crossed his mind, his heart warming up again.

He gently put it the frame down, stealing one last glance before going to tidy up her desk and finish what work he could complete for her.

'I had to go and fall in love with you didn't I' he grumbled to himself, a rare smile forming on his lips.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! All comments welcome.


End file.
